Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, more particularly, to a display device including a touch sensor and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
A flat panel display (FPD), such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and an electrophoretic display (EPD), include a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. The organic light emitting diode display includes an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer. The electrophoretic display includes particles having a charge as the electro-optical active layer. The field generating electrode may receive a data signal by being connected to a switching element, such as a thin film transistor, and the electro-optical active layer displays an image by converting the data signal into an optical signal.
The display device may include a touch sensing function as well as the function for displaying the image to allow interaction with a user. A touch sensing function determines whether a user finger, a utensil, or the like touches a screen, and touch position information thereof, by sensing a change of pressure, light, and the like that occurs on a screen of the display device when the user contacts the display screen with a finger or a touch pen to write a character or to draw a picture. The display device may receive an image signal based on the touch information.
The touch sensing operation or capability may be realized or provided by a touch sensor including a touch electrode. Touch electrodes are connected to each other in a predetermined direction. These connections between the touch electrodes may be realized by a metal bridge positioned at a different layer from the touch electrode. However, because the metal bridge is opaque, the transmittance may be reduced through interference with the pixel. Further, this problem becomes more serious as resolution of the display panel is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background related to the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.